


Kids Say the Darndest Things

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, ian and mickey are the same age/in same grade, kid ian, kid mickey, mickey has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is an angry 7 year old with a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids Say the Darndest Things

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post

 

* * *

Mickey is a second grader. A very angry second grader at that. He’s angry cause there’s this stupid ass redhead in his class that’s that’s…well. See the thing is he has this crush on this stupid redhead and he doesn’t know what to do about it.

Him and his stupid freckles and his stupid red hair and his stupid smile.

It just makes Mickey so angry seeing him.

Angry and frustrated.

One day he’s had enough. The redhead laughed at something dumb and it made Mickey grin from watching it.

He takes out a piece of paper and aggressively scribbles on it. Not knowing what to do with his feelings he writes it and leaves it on the redhead’s desk when he’s away.

 

Ian comes back to his seat from a bathroom break to find a note. In big black letters it says “Get out of my school”.

Ian looks at the note confused and looks about the room curiously. His eyes meet with the Milkovich boy, who then looks at him with a mix between flustered and anger and looks down at his desk. He could see the dark haired boy’s white cheeks start to turn pink.

Ian tries to hide his smile and turns back around. He folds the note and puts it in his folder.

 

After school Ian finds Mickey standing by the flagpole alone.

“Hey,” Ian says walking up to him.

Mickey turns around and realizes it’s Ian. His eyes go wide quickly and he turns back around. _Maybe he wasn’t talking to me. Maybe if I ignore him he won’t see me._

“Why’d you leave this note on my desk?” Ian pulls out the paper.

Mickey glances to his side. “I didn’t leave that.”

“Yes you did,” Ian says.

Mickey turns to him and the redhead just grins knowingly.

“Why’d you leave it?” Ian asks again.

Mickey shrugs.

“Wachu doing waiting by the flag?”

“My brothers were supposed to pick me up on the way home from the middle school.” Mickey looks around. “I think they forgot.” He looks down and kicks the rocks near his feet.

Ian rubs his nose and thinks. “Wanna come to my house? I’m just waiting for my brother to get out of talking to his teacher.”

Mickey bites his lips and looks unsure.

“We can play video games. Maybe you won’t want me to be kicked out of the school then?”

Mickey cracks a shy grin. “Oh…okay.”

Ian smiles satisfied and nods. “Okay cool. I’ll let Lip know. Your house is around the corner from ours anyways.”

“Yeah.” Mickey agrees. He looks up at Ian and blushes.

Ian finds Lip and talks to him. He returns to Mickey letting him know it was ok and they take off to Ian’s house.

Mickey calls home as Fiona insists on it. No one answers as Mickey expects but he talks in it anyways like someone did pick up instead of the machine.

He calls again when Fiona asks if he’s staying for dinner. Iggy picks up and says him and Colin are going out but they asked Mandy to keep the window in his room open for him to sneak into. All of them knowing too well what it’s like to sneak in with Terry waiting by the door.

Fiona walks Mickey home with Ian insisting on tagging along.

They make this a regular thing when Mickey’s brother forget him or any other excuse they can think of.

 


End file.
